


Ache

by GoatMaster



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dark!raihan, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Grooming of a teenager, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not a nice fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi bad ending, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violent Thoughts, We are all out of fluff, absolute filth, also you know who the man in the tent was, dark themes, sexual deviance, sexual intrusive thoughts, stranger danger, take a big fucking guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatMaster/pseuds/GoatMaster
Summary: Raihan, popular gym leader and dragon tamer. Charismatic, second best in the league and loved by many. That was the Raihan people knew and saw.However, they could not know what went on within. For so many yearsRaihan had kept the facade perfect. He had absolutely mastered his act and nothing could waver his confident outer shell....Until he saw that damn boy.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Deviance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: rape, filthy thoughts, ect. Bad stuff.

Raihan was painfully aware of what he was. Oh, absolutely. His self awareness was screaming at him the moment he woke up every morning. Like tinnitus, a constant sound that never went away, sometimes worse if the right trigger had occured.

Raihan knew. He was by all means a pervert. Filthy to his core. He had always known he was different, even as a young child it was obvious to him. Other kids thought him as cold, a loner. Sometimes he said things that would weird people out. Even adults. He was told again and again he was too much but he was just acting naturally around them. He really wanted other people’s company, their praise and admiration. In order to fit in, Raihan masked himself and over the years turning himself into the charismatic, outgoing social butterfly he now was. He needed the constant company. If his social flow broke, it only meant he would be left with his own thoughts. The longer he was kept to his own company, the harder it was to stop the filth from seeping out.

It was harder to seem _normal_.

Often, his train of thought being one directed at how he would fuck this or that person, how he would love for the girl over the counter to strangle him, or having the janitor at the local school on all fours begging to be fucked. Those thoughts were constant. 

From a young age, he would often think disturbing things about his best friend and rival, Leon. They had known each other since they were 10. As a young teen, Raihan had at several occasions, while at sleepovers at Leon’s house, jerked off to Leon sleeping. The young champion was a heavy sleeper, Raihan had multiple times tried slapping Leon awake without luck. No, Leon, he slept through it, he never knew as Raihan panted over him. Rai always made sure not to cum on Leons blanket, made it seem as nothing had happened.

When the feeling in his gut finally got too intense to ignore, he sought out to others. At age 14, Raihan would walk at dangerous places. Places known for having too many incidents with muggers, rapists and molester. The thrill of maybe being taken advantage of gave Raihan such a kick. He would visit distant towns and cities just to seek out these places. Sometimes, he got what he asked for. Getting fucked at a dark park in the middle of night, or maybe someone groping him till he came in a overfilled train car. When desperate, he found people on the internet. The itch sometimes needed a very specific scratch. Getting strangled or strangling someone else. Raihan had lost count at how many he had slept or had _activities_ with.

He knew exactly when he truly discovered his true nature.   
  
-  
  


12 years old, still in the beginning of his league challenge, out in the wild area camping for the night. Raihan tired from a day of running around, battling pokemon and preparing himself for his next step, trying to sleep in his tent. His Duraludon safely in its pokeball in his bag. So far he had fun but exhausted from all the physical activity, not to mention social interactions. He and Leon broke off hours ago, promising to meet up together at their gym challenge tomorrow. He had placed his tent far from any tracks as he didn’t want to be disturbed. The spot he chose was secluded and around him complete silence. With his head spinning and fingers getting numb from the exhaustion, he fell asleep. 

Suddenly, woken by the sound of rustling and a nearby presence, Raihan slowly opened his eyes. Someone was in his tent, he was not alone. It was dark, almost completely black but Raihan could still make out the silhouette of a person. Most likely a man by the size of them and how their breathing sounded.   
  


Raihan’s breathing halted, didn’t dare make a sound. The man was right next to him yet Raihan could not make out any the facial features. Raihan was frozen in fear. He should be able to reach for his pokemon but fear had immobilized the young boy. The man began unzipping Raihan’s sleeping bag and Raihan let out a whelp. This made the man press a big, firm hand to the boy’s chest pressing him down.

Raihan’s breathing began to pick up as he started shaking. He tried clawing at he wrist of the man, kicking and hitting as the man continued opening his sleeping bag. Raihan let out a scream but was shortly after silenced by another hand tightly over his mouth.   
  


“Don’t. Make a fucking sound.” The man sounded angry.   
  


Raihan thought, this was it. This was were his 12 year old life ended. This man would kill him.

”If you make a sound, I will hurt you real bad. I will gut you right here and now if you scream.”

Raihan wondered what the man would do if not gut him to start with. The stranger removed his hand from the boy’s mouth, first testing if Raihan actually kept quite but the boy only trembled. Raihan felt the stranger’s face close to his, breath hitting his neck.   
The hand that was no longer over his mouth was now under his pajamas shirt. Muscle tensing up as the man’s went up his stomach, touching his skin, reaching Raihan’s chest. The older male was making something close to a moan next to Raihan’s ear.

Oh. _Oh._ The sudden realization hitting Raihan. This was a rapist. Or at least a pervert. The hand on his chest fondling his skin, chest and nipples went south. Again touching the young boy’s stomach, making it twitch from the touch. “Please, stop..” Raihan whispered as he had mustered up a bit of courage to speak, while his arms were frozen by his sides.

The older male began kissing Raihan’s neck, slightly sucking at it. A beard and stubles rough against his young skin. It tickled and Raihan felt his face go red. This was, by all means, so uncool, Raihan thought. Getting molested by a stranger on his first day of his challenge. His priorities not always what an average 12 year old’ should be, he thought of how people would make fun of him.   
  


His thoughts quickly returning to the event happening in front of him, as a hand grabbed the waistband of his pajamas pants and pulled them down. The stranger’s hand cupping Raihan’s naked crotch, a whelp escaping the boy as the touch surprised him. The man started rubbing the area as he moaned with a low voice in Raihan’s ear. Raihan felt his face and ears burn, gasping each time the older male touched somewhere new. Raihan felt something hard press against his thigh. The stranger was grinding at the boy’s leg as he started pumping Raihan’s now hardening cock. His own body betraying him. Raihan, now gaining some power back into his arms, tried pushing the man away but it didn’t work.   
The boy’s breathing now close to hyperventilating, a feeling starting to appear low in his stomach. The tickling kisses and nibbles mixed with the big hand wrapped over his dick made Raihan say weird sounds. None of it made sense. Why of all people in the whole world would this be happening to him? Why would this stranger go into his tent and start doing these things? Raihan, only having taken care of a couple of boners before, didn’t understand a lot of the sensations happening now.

Suddenly, the feeling in the boy’s lower stomach released. A mix between a scream and a moan escaped his lips as it happened, whole body tensing and spasming. Raihand’s mind blanked for a few moments before coming back to reality where he heard the man speak.

“Good boy, such a good boy. Almost done.”

Raihan had expected the man to get mad. He knew that when he did this himself, jizz came out and you had to clean that.   
The stranger lifted his body from Raihan’s and spoke again, “turn onto your stomach”.

Raihan did, remembering the picture in his head of his guts flowing out through a cut in his tummy. The picture itself was not repulsive to Raihan, no, it was the thought of people finding him dead like that. Oh, Arceus, his spirit would never go to rest if that happened. Nothing would embarrass him more than be found with his innards out and about, being eaten by pokemon who found him before any humans would, naked and not even having reached his first gym challenge. 

Now on his stomach, he heard the man shuffle closely behind him. He felt something peeping in between his buttocks and he made a surprised sound. “Hey, easy, just relax. I won’t put my cock in you.” The man’s voice was right next to Raihan’s ear, heavy and wet from arousal. Raihan thought why the man would even think of putting his stiffy in someone’s butt. He shivered, as what he now knew was the man’s cum splattered fingers, went further in between his cheeks. The boy tensed up when he felt the fingers brush against his entrance. Fingers slowly circling the hole until the boy made small sounds again. Raihan had no control of his body anymore.

The fingers penetrated slowly, the youngster’s body quivering by the sensation. The man was once again grinding at the younger male’s thigh, if not more violently now. Fingers slippery with cum, touching places Raihan didn’t even know existed. A minute went on like this until the fingers reached a spot that made Raihan quiver violently and yelp out. The man chuckled behind him, seemingly happy that he found the boy’s sweet spot. He kept touching over and over, overstimulating the boy. Raihan’s cock, still hard, was grinding at the sleeping bag under him, hips simultaneously trying to buck up onto the fingers above him. This was all too much, _way_ too much and Raihan was about yell at the man to stop when-  
  


An orgasm spreading from the spot the man had played at made Raihan choke out a sobbing sound.   
Everything tense, all his senses too much, a tidal wave of pleasure dooming any coherent thought he may have had.   
While twitching, gasps escaping his mouth, the man behind the boy had shiftet his weight again, having lifted himself slightly to pump his own manhood. As Raihan regained his senses, he tried looking back but still unable to see the man clearly. He saw the man stroking his own cock, Raihan thinking the man would soon be done and hopefully gone forever.   
One of the only things he could make out was that the man had a long strand of hair at the front.

The boy looked away, even though he could see very little, and jolted when he felt the older male’s warm cum splatter over his ass and back. The contrast between the warm body fluid and Raihan’s now chilled skin made it very clear to him how much the man came.

The stranger panted behind him for a minute before speaking again,

”Be still now. You did good.”

From the noises he heard, Raihan thought the older man adjusted his clothes before opening the tent again. The man left without another word. Raihan was silent, still on his stomach for at least another five minutes. His mind switching between absolute chaos to nothing but a white noise. He felt tears pouring from him eyes as he started sobbing. He had not asked for this.   
  


He cried silently for a few minutes before feeling more collected. The gross feeling on his skin was like bugs. However... He didn’t know why, this was like a puzzle piece had been handed to him. Never had he ever felt so alive, so intensely existing. Like a light had been turned into a roaring fire inside him. He had been given something he didn’t even know he wanted, _but he knew he shouldn’t feel that way_

He was gross. So disgusting. Tainted and not worthy. The thing that had been a ticking clock in his heart had burst. He did not sleep much that night.

  
The following day, he acted as nothing had happened _._ Met up with Leon, got their badges, camped together for one night before splitting ways again. Raihan was curious. So bloody curious to see what would happen if he, you know, decided to camp the same place he got molested. He slept there for a few more nights in hopes of meeting the man again, except he didn’t. He had not completely wasted his just time _waiting_ to be fingered, he had trained and catched pokemon as he should. But he was still disappointed nonetheless.

And one thing was clear to him, _he was not normal._

_-_

Raihan was lost in thought, looking back at his sexual awakening. In the end, it turned out he knew who the man in the tent was. A man he would meet many times througout his journey and as gym leader, as the man was probably one of the most powerful men in Galar. Apparentely, he had a thing for kids. It was their secret, but it ended when Raihan got too old, but they shared their mutual understanding still. A shame, really. Raihan never told anyone because he felt no need to. It was not a bad memory, he bloody knows it should have been, but he cherished it. Like a disgustingly beautiful memory.  
  


Today Raihan accompanied Leon to Leon’s parents’ house. Both the champion and gym leader were both very busy with their never ending work, a gathering at the house in Postwick was rare. It had been at least two years since Raihan had come by. This time more than just a meet up, soon Leon’s little brother would go on his own journey, joining the tournament, and the family wanted to celebrate. Leon had insisted that Raihand joined them, saying he would always be a family friend, and even going as far to tease Rai about how much of a fan Leon’s mum was, nudging his elbow into the taller males side. At the time, Raihan had laughed it off, but damn, if Leon’s babe mum came onto him, he wouldn’t say no. Married or not, she was hot.

Both now stood outside the door, Leon not even knocking before almost barging in like he still lived there. “Hey, mum! I brought a surprise!” He beamed, the two saw Leon’s mum in the kitchen. His mum squealed like a fangirl and ran over to embrace them both. Leon’s family was nice, here he didn’t have to keep up his social butterfly facade at a hundred percent, didn’t always have to say something smart or come with a flirtatious one-liner. He could relax a little. The same went with Leon. Leon was the only one who knew Raihan wasn’t completely as outgoing as he made seem.   
  


“Where’s Hop” Leon asked after all the pleasantries.

Leon’s mum did not even have to answer as someone running could be heard upstairs. Seconds later, a panting Hop came down the stairs shouting, “Lee!” Then springing into Leon’s embrace.

Raihan stood in shock. A damn train might as well have thundered into him then and there, nothing could have made him more of a clusterfuck than he was right now. It had been so long since he had seen the boy, Hop must have been nine or ten last time. Everything in Raihan froze. He knew exactly what this was. The flame in him pulsating, like gusts of wind giving life to the flames. Hop was not just a mere child anymore. Though Raihand thought Hop couldn’t be older than 12 or 13 from what he remembered, still, he was a young teen and Raihan had not thought the kid would have changed so much.   
  


He looked a lot like Leon yet had his own differences. Those golden eyes with dark lashes, his jaw starting to get the same edges and his tan slightly lighter than Leon’s. He was taller than Leon was at his age, his shoulders now squared rather than rounded as on a child. His hips narrow and his voice deeper but still not as a man’s. Raihan felt his hands sweating, plus it was getting harder to keep _the smile_ going when he felt arousal building in his gut. Fucking hell, not now. _Not him._ Not a fucking kid.   
  


“Hi, Raihan! Didn’t know you would come as well!” Hop said as he turned to Raihan, with the same beaming energy as Leon. He was kinda like a young Leon and the dragon tamer felt the air through his nose getting hotter. Easy. Easy, now.  
  


“I wouldn’t miss coming to celebrate such an important event, Kid. Congrats with the endorsement, lil man!” He gave the younger male a toothy grin and a wink. Hop blushed and responded with a snicker. it was like a fucking bullet to Rai’s dark heart, and now his garbage fantasies started pouring out of it, defiling the rest of him. He was doomed, he was utterly doomed.

  
Sitting at the dinner table was an unfair ordeal, Raihan thought. He had been seated right next to Hop. Hop had small, dainty hands. He smelled comfy. Raihan looked at the kid’s wrists as the others chatted at the dinner table. So small. Thinking he could undoubtedly break the bones in Hop’s arm with one hand. Or he could take the kid’s shirt off and drag his nails across the skin until- 

He caught himself before his thoughts went any further, tried getting back in the conversation before him and laughed when Leon had said something supposedly funny. So doomed, they were all doomed he thought.

-

That evening, Hop wanted to cling to his older brother like glue. He looked up to Leon as a saint, a god even. Even now, as a teen, Hop _still_ did and Raihan felt his impure thoughts work. “Sorry, Hop. I have some stupid paperwork I have to do, it will only take an hour or so, then we can hang out, alright?” Leon gave a guilty smile. Hop pouted. “Not fair, you’re finally home and you _still_ have to work?”

so fucking cute.

“Yeh, it’s kinda bullshit you have to do _homework_ even though you’re the champion, huh, Leon.” Raihan teased with a grin as he flicked a finger at Leon’s cap. Leon adjusted his cap and spoke, “it’s not like I have a choice, geez. I will try my best to be done as quickly as possible.” The champion then sighed.

”Rai, could you keep Hop company while I work?” _Oh no, oooooh no. Here we go. Nu-uh. B  
  
_

“Sure, if Hop wants to.” Raihan said and turned his smile to Hop. What else was he supposed to say? No? That would make him look like a dick, as if he didn’t like Hop. _I like him, alright,_ Raihan thought. It didn’t help Leon had given him puppy eyes. Those eyes could manipulate him into anything.

“Of course, I can show you my Wooloo, Leon caught it for me!” Hop seemed excited to spend some time with the older male.   
Leon took his work laptop and went into his old room. It was a weird time capsule in there, a lot of things were from before Leon permenantly moved at age 15. For years, his parents tried to make his life as _normal_ as possible, by example not wanting him to move out too young. It just stressed him out more having to travel back and forth all the time, so they found him a nice apartment.   
  


Raihan went and searched for Hop and found him already in his room. His Wooloo asleep in a big poke-bed. Hop had his arms hugging around Wooloo’s soft wool, dipping his face into it. Raihan stood in the door and chuckled a bit.

  
This apparently caught Hop by surprise as he lifted his head and went red from being caught showing affection to his pokemon.  
  


“Glad to see you like your companion.” Raihan smiled to the boy then finally going into the room not completely closing the door behind him and sat on Hop’s bed. Hop still a bit flustered, thinking he must look uncool. “Y-yeah, me and Wooloo bonded pretty quickly. I hope to take it all the way through the tournament and face Leon.”   
  


“I’m sure you will be a brilliant trainer, Hop. I cannot wait to battle you.” Rai assured. He saw Hop’s face darken again.

This was going smoothly. Raihan kept talking back and forth with the kid for another fifteen minutes. Then Hop brought up that a girl had recently moved in the old cottage across Hop’s. Hop seemed a little shy yet excited to talk about her, she too had been endorsed by Leon, to Raihan’s surprise.

”She’s your girlfriend?”   
  


Hop looked at Raihan with a surprised expression and then blushing heavily. “No!” He shrieked in his not completely deepened voice. It made Raihan laugh and something in him stir. Oh how he _loved_ teasing and humiliating people. I didn’t have to be something too serious, though, having someone piss themselves while they were tied up, asking to be released, only to be- once again the gym leader caught his train of thought.

Raihan gave the teen a sneaky smile, “would you like her as your girlfriend?” Hop was beet red. Trying to not look Raihan in the eyes. it was plain as day, the boy definitely liked this Gloria. “I.. I don’t know.” Hop answered shyly, shrugging slightly.   
  
“What’s keeping ya? Someone with looks like you could surely get a girl.” _Raihan, watch it.  
  
_

“Looks like mine?” Hop asked, still blushing ear to ear. He still sat on his legs at the floor, it made him look younger like that.   
  
“What? No one told how handsome you have become.” Raihan’s steps were so precise, his words not even a question. If he slipped, he may scare the kid off. Hop looked at the gym leader and shook his head gentle.   
  


“If you tried, you could get anybody. Trust me, I know what the ladies like.” Raihan winked at Hop at the last bit.   
Hop was making a nervous laugh and was basically steaming from blushing.   
  


“Stop joking, Rai.” Hop looked at the floor, still smiling.   
  


“But I’m not.” Raihan assured.

As a bit of silence went on, the older male could see something going on in Hop’s head. The boy was definitely trying to calculate his words. “I don’t know a lot about having a girlfriend, so even if I asked her to go on a date, I wouldn’t know what to do.”   
  


The kid almost looked defeated by his own words. This was so innocent, in stark contrast to what was going on inside Raihan. This was all going too well.

”Then how about I teach you?”


	2. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter containing dark themes, violence and borderline grooming and mentioning of selfharm.  
> Palms sweaty, mum’s spaghetti.

Leon and Sonia was two of the people Raihan considered his closest friends. Sure, he enjoyed the company of the other gym leaders, but they were more like distractions rather than people he cared for.   
  


His meeting with Leon and Sonia at the cafe was by all means an innocent get-together. He knew it should have been, he just didn’t _feel_ it. He tried all he wanted to stay focused at their talk except a tingling in his fingertips began. _It had started._ Their cheery smiles, vibrating energies mingling. Genuine interest in each others’ words. All they had to do was get back to Raihan’s apartment and maybe he could give them a few drinks. Without them noticing the door being locked, their pokeballs out of reach, he proposing Leon should kiss Sonia. Hell, not just kiss, snog the fuck out of her while Raihan watched. They would both refuse, Raihan smiling at them as he pulled out a hammer from behind his couch. You never know when you need to smack someone in the back of their head. Raihan would feel his heartbeat pulsating in his ears, towering over his two friends. Standing as a threat, intimidating, insinuating what he was about to do. The shock and disbelief on their faces only making the burning fire in Raihan’s stomach all the wilder. Their trembling bodies merely working as an aphrodisiac.  
  


“Then fuck or die.” Clenching the hammer till his knuckles turned white, stepping closer. Sonia crying and screaming, Leon shouting nothing but noise in Raihan’s ears. He raised the the hammer before slamming it into Sonia’s skull, a high pitched scream escaping her before her body collapsing to the floor. Now there was silence, finally. Raihan looking over at Leon only to see the champion, eyes big on Sonia’s still body , shaking violently.   
  


“Leon,” the champion not looking at Raihan.

”Fuck her now or die,”

.....

“Raihan?”   
  


As a punch in the face he was pulled back into reality, Leon’s fiery golden eyes was looking at him with a worried smile.   
“You okay there, bro?” Raihan was fine, except for his boner under the table. Thank Arceus they were seated right now.   
  
“Yeah, mate. Just tired from work.” He saw as his two friends ate his lie, satisfied that he once again managed to keep his dark thoughts from oozing out from his cracks. He would lose them if they knew. He didn’t want to lose them, especially not Leon.

\- 

Now a different kind of golden eyes was on him. Hop’s.

Raihan was huge in Hop’s bed. The room gave the impression that a young teen in fact did live here. Posters and pictures of Leon, poke toys here and there, books about pokemon for older children, it all indicated that Hop only recently reached puberty. And on the floor, in arms reach of Raihan, sat Hop with his focus completely on the older male. Eyes curious, cheeks red.

”What do you mean ‘teaching me’?” Hop asked, it was noticable he was flustered and slightly nervous. Ugh, if Raihan knew he could go back in time and redo his steps, he would have had the boy under his hands by now.

Raihan tilted his head to one side, smirking as he spoke “I could teach you The Leon Technique.”

If he didn’t have the boy’s attention at him before, he certainly did now. “Leon’s?!” Hop said with a gasp.

Raihan nodded, “yeah, he taught it to me years ago. C’mere on the bed.”   
  


His large hand padded the bed as if he was asking a yamper or houndour to jump on the bed to him. Hop didn’t hesitate, eager to know what his brother’s friend had up his sleeve. Hop wanted to do things right, his fear of failure having kept him from asking Gloria on a date. Even better, Raihan would teach him ‘The Leon Technique’ which must have been a good one, Hop was sure.

Hop carelessly placing himself not far from Raihan on the bed, his light weight barely making the bed bounce Raihan noticed. He was so small, so slim, only just beginning to fill out a bit of muscle here and there.   
  


When seated beside each other, Raihan was towering over Hop, looking down at the younger boy.

”You want to take her on a date, yeah?” Hop nodded. “I-I thought maybe, I don’t know, taking her out to a picnic. We could sit with our pokemon on a blanket.” Raihan could hear that Hop tried not to sound stupid. A fucking picnic. Hop really was so bloody innocent, it made the dark matter itch in Raihan’s fingertips.

”That sounds like a good idea, I’m sure she would love that.” The gym leader assured, watching as Hop’s shoulders lowered a bit and seemed to relax. 

Hop once again looked into Raihan’s eyes, making the older male’s heart skip, “what’s the technique?” _So eager.  
  
_

Raihan laughed through his nose, making Hop blush slightly, catching that he seemed desperate.   
Raihan turned so his torso was facing Hop’s, now speaking in a low voice.   
  


“You have to promise me you won’t tell Leon. He told me not to tell anyone about it, but I think you deserve to know too. Plus, if he finds out you have a crush on someone, he will keep teasing you till the day you die.” Raihan said with a toothy smile.

”O-okay, I won’t tell. As long as you don’t tell him about Gloria either!” _This is so easy,_ Raihan thought.

Raihan made a cross with his finger over his own heart. “Promise.” Now, Raihan could go different ways, calculated how he should approach this the best way possible.   
  


“Act natural around her, have a good time for a couple of hours. Girls like sappy stuff, so maybe ask her if you can hold her hand.” Raihan took Hop’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Hop’s small hand drowning in Raihan’s. Hop’s face intensely focused, cheeks stained red, Raihan felt the darkness in his gut turn. Hop was reacting _perfectly_.

“If you feel like you want to kiss her, let her know. Close the space between the two of you slowly,” Raihan bending slowly down to Hop so their faces were inches apart. He could feel the boy’s heart almost beating out his chest. Poor Hop. So innocent, untouched and ripe for the picking.

”If she doesn’t pull away, start closing your eyes,” Hop did, 

“Part your lips a bit,” hop did.   
  


Raihan brushed his lips ever so slightly over Hop’s, the boy making a jump so small it was barely noticable. He finally pressed his lips to Hop’s softer ones, looking at the boy to see all sorts of emotion on his face. A sound vibrated deep down in Hop’s throat, nothing more that a startle. It went straight to Raihan’s cock. _Time to calm down._

Raihan pulled away, watching as Hop’s eyes fluttered open, with a hazy look to them.

 _“_ You okay there, kiddo?”   
  


“Is-“ Hop swallowed hard, “is this okay.. to do?” He looked a bit scared. A slight fear was creeping over Hop’s face and Raihan had to think fast or this would turn out bad. The kid could not back out of it now.

”Of course, Leon taught me and now I share his wisdom with you,” he gave the boy a reassuring, warm smile, “there’s no way Leon would teach you that, him being your brother and all.” Raihan pulled his hand from Hop’s, leaned back on his arms casually, trying to seem less intimidating. No harm done, Raihan had not done something terrible. Hop was not harmed, not traumatized, hell, Raihan just taught the kid how to woo a girl. He was by all means a role model! He had taught Hop something Leon had not and that satisfied the dragon tamer greatly.  
  


“Leon has wooed ladied for years this way, girls eat it raw,” the mention of Leon crushed the bit of fear Hop had in his eyes. “Don’t sweat it, kiddo. That Gloria will soon look at you with hearts in her eyes.” Hop gave a shy smile in return, golden eyes on the older male.

Their focus shifting to the now awakening Wooloo. It stood up from its bed, yawning lazily. Its eyes looking at Hop, then Raihan, it tilted its head in curiousity. Hop jumped down to his companion to pet it, beaming when the pokemon smiled back at him. Raihan’s heart tightening at the overly cute display in front of him. He looked at Hop’s neck. What he would do to have his hands around the fragile flesh on the boy. Digging nails into it until choked sounds escaped Hop’s mouth. Raihan reached out to Hop’s neck, if he only - Just for a small moment - could pin him down and make the boy scream- 

Wooloo looked at Raihan and made a sound at him. The gym leader shifting his arm to reach for the wooloo and gave it a few pets. Crisis averted.

Raihan internally thanked Wooloo for the timing. Raihan spoke to Hop about pokemon, asked which ones he had thought of getting. The boy happily replied, so enthusiastic Raihan almost got butterflies. They kept the conversation going until Leon appeared in the door. He joined their chat and they stayed chatting for a couple of hours until it got late. Hop was so happy, his brother was there and his brother’s cool friend. Hop was no stranger to Raihan as Rai had stayed at their house a lot before Leon moved. Hop saw the dragon trainer in high regards, like almost everyone did.   
  


Hop seemed tired. Raihan noted mentally the boy was still growing and still needed more sleep than he and Leon. The champion and Rai told the yawning Hop to go to bed, the teen not looking very pleased. He did not want to be seen as a kid and he really, reeeally wanted to spend more time with the older boys. It made him feel like a grown up too.  
  


Raihan excused himself to the bathroom. He had to collect a few of his missing pieces.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, palms sweaty. Raihan knew he had precum in his boxers from all the semi boners he had had that evening. Today, he was lucky he didn’t jump the kid. Ugh, the perverted thoughts had been so intense today. Leaning on both hands at he sink, he exhaled loudly. The prickling feeling in his fingers, like hundreds of needle, never had it popped up in the company of _a fucking child_ , he thought. This was bad. And this wasn’t _any fucking kid_. It was Leon’s little brother.

Over the years, Raihan had done unthinkable things. One of the worse being drugging one of the waiters at a galla party that Chairman Rose had held. The waiter, a platinum blonde young man, so sweet looking so Raihan felt the urge to defile him. No stranger to drugs, Raihan knew what to use to get the blonde to his will. He had raped the poor young man. So drugged up he couldn’t remember who did it, but due to Raihan’s carelessness, evidence to who may have done was right inside of the blonde. Chairman Rose had covered the whole thing up. Money being the strongest bleach on earth. Rose didn’t need the league to have any stains, neither on his reputation nor the gymleaders’. No one except Raihan and Rose truly knew what happened that night. Rose had several times covered the messy trail of Raihan’s. Scrubbing clean all the dark filth that may have escaped the trainer’s walls. The Chairman and Raihan had a special connection, they were both of the same kind.  
  


Not good people, not with pure intentions, _not normal._

Raihan washed his hands with the coldest water possible, letting the cold rip out any heat in his fingers until it hurt. He had found tricks over the years too calm the storm. He was no stranger to selfharm or harming others. The cold water did however a piss-poor job at taking the needles away. Raihan thought boiling water over his arms would have done the trick, had he been at his own apartment.

Now the true test began. Leon’s mum had already made the bed in their guestroom for Raihan to sleep in. He was staying the night and it was such a dangerous thing, but the mother was none the wiser.

He could do it, he told himself.

He could contain it.

He could stay collected, act normal. 

He was doomed.


	3. Full circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw, all of them, I guess.

Raihan was tired.

The night had not been kind to him. The boy was too close,  too close to Raihan’s filth, and it had taken all of his strength to not pass that door. Towering in front of Hop’s bedroom door, he stood there far too long, even for his own liking. Edges frayed, thinking of the repecussion his actions possibly could hold. 

In the end, silently shuffling away from the teen’s door, Raihan crept into Leon’s room only to sit on his knees, pleasuring himself to the look of the champion’s sleeping beauty. Took him back to a time, not a more innocent one, but a time that had felt safer. The house was dark, in complete silence as the family slept, only sound being Raihan’s rustling.

_I am so fucking disgusting_ , his thoughts echoed in his mind as he reached his orgasm, looking at thick purple locks and lashes.

-

Something had shifted in the gym leader. Never wanting to dwell too much of what that said thing was, he kept doing his everyday job. Hop and Gloria was doing so well in their challenge, Raihan knew they would eventually reach his gym. Feeling a bit proud.

In reality, he was extremely aware of what the shift was, he just didn’t want to speak of it. Afraid that it may send him into a frenzy.

The gym leader had been given Hop’s phone number at their last encounter. He had tried not seem too happy as Hop spoke the numbers.

Now a few weeks into the gym challenge, Raihan sent Hop a text. Nothing big but asking how the boy was faring. Hop had, as enthusiasticly you could over text, wrote about him and Gloria’s feats. Oh how Raihan detested that name.  Gloria.  


After a bit of back and forth, Raihan daringly wrote what he had wanted to from the start,

\-  u made a move yet?

He could almost feel the boy blush through the phone. 

\-  yeah we have been on a few dates already hehe :)

Raihan felt a pang of what he assumed was jealousy, never having the emotion interrupt his otherwise limited emotional repertoire before. He wanted a spiked bat into that girl’s head, that was for sure.

\-  cool lil guy, if u need any help hit me up

The last part having two meanings, oh how he wouldn’t mind Hop beating him to a pulp with those fragile hands. Or watching him try, at least. Boy probably could not do a whole lot of harm but the effort made Raihan’s gut tingle.

-

Raihan was beaten by Gloria, the little cunt was good, Raihan had to admit. However, he knew he could easily have beaten her had he been allowed using his strongest team. (Or, given a crowbar, he would have personally beat every single drop of blood from her body.)

The tournament didn’t work in a way that allowed the leaders to go full force though, each gym regulated and made to be increasing in difficulty. 

Raihan had felt adrenaline rush through him before, during and after his match with Hop. The boy beat him too, to no surprise. He was Leon’s little brother, maybe not as talented, but still had a hang of battles.

After their battle, Raihan replied to a text Leon had sent. Nothing but praising words of his baby brother, as the champion had watched the battle. It annoyed Raihan as those words should have been sent to Hop, not him he thought.

Standing in the locker room, his adrenaline high came slowly down, leaving him with shaking hands. The sweat on his neck hard to ignore, he felt the needles dancing on his fingertips. Release, he needed release otherwise he may suffocate. Claustrophobia sneaking in from every corner, as if it wanted to hug him.

He searched his duffel bag in his locker, found the tiny bag with white and prepped himself in front of a locker bench. 

Placed a long line of powder on the bench, hands still shaking, not really minding how many sweaty asses may have been placed there. He had done a line on surfaces worse, no doubt about it. 

This should melt the tip of the iceberg, at least till he came home. Coke never did a whole lot for Raihan, wondering if his rotting insides made it less effective. After a short while, the trembling stopped and made smiling easier, the facade standing strong.

Now he had to think of a release.

Finding a stranger to strangle or fuck would take too much time, in addition being too dangerous and careless. Self harm in public really wasn’t his thing and the fear of being caught kept him. No, he had to get home. Now.

He tried leaving the stadium as unnoticed his massive height could allow him, smiling and bid goodnights to the stadium workers as he passed. 

“Raihan!” 

As if the weight of a snorlax had been dropped on him, a fist punched through his ribcage, fire sizzling the skin and flesh off his fingers-

he turned and saw Hop. 

The boy. 

“Whaddup, champ?” He watched as the boy crept closer, noticing Hop seemed less confident in his body language, almost meek.

”I-, um.. The battle was really awesome, I have never battled anyone so strong before.” Hop said with a shy snicker. Raihan’s stomach twisted and turned all while his heart drummed in his throat, wondering if he would throw up.

Raihan didn’t answer as he felt the boy had more to spill.

”I am a little lost, to be honest. Beating you means I have to battle Gloria in the semi finals. I..” Cheeks red, eyes darting to the floor, searching for something to look at.

Oh,  so the boy was unsure if he could battle Gloria? Or maybe feared she would hate Hop if the boy should defeat her. Maybe hesitant to whether he could beat his girlfriend in the first place, if he tried. Raihan read all through it without Hop having to say a word anither word.

“Hey, I get it, lil guy. I’m sure she will root for you whether you beat her or not.” Raihan hoped this was what the teen wanted to hear. It was growing more and more difficult to keep smiling, to keep his eyes from stripping the boy, to keep his hands in his pockets.

”Can- can I go with you for a bit?” Raihan was doomed. 

“Sure, tag along.” 

Raihan’s apartment was close to the stadium. Only a few minutes of walking would lead them to his flat, which was built into the stony surroundings that Hammerlocke so characteristicly was made of. He had personally asked Rose for a place with thick walls.

Hop had talked about how proud Lee was and how he had showered the boy with praise over the phone. At least Leon had given Hop the same sickeningly sweet adoration Raihan received about the boy earlier, Raihan thought.

”I live up here so-“ 

“Can I come up?”

Raihan tried his best not to make a grimace. It was so fucking hard to stay calm when it seemed as Hop bloody  walked into his filth on purpose! What was Hop thinking? He should for all Raihan knew run in the opposite direction, never speak to the leader again.

The needles turned into daggers, sweaty palm clenching hard around Raihan’s bag strap. 

“You really wanna?”

”Yeah!”

Never in a thousand years had Raihan thought Hop would be standing in his flat. The boy looked out the huge windows showing Hammerlocke’s nightlife. Various colours of shining light showering the city like fairy lights.

Hop knew Raihan was cool but the things the guy had.. Wow!

Being the best gym leader in Galar meant money never was an issue. The livingroom housed the biggest TV Hop had ever seen, several consoles and electronic devices surrounding it. The furniture looked expensive, Hop noted, though not really knowing anything about such things yet. The place didn’t have the same family oriented coziness as Hop’s. No, this belonged to a bachalor, someone who could live and buy whatever he wanted, not having to think of others.

”You have the coolest place ever!” Hop not standing still as he went to look at the next item.

Raihan felt weak. He felt smaller than he ever had, legs jello. This kid would be his death, he had known that the moment he saw the teen back in Postwick. 

Raihan didn’t let anyone visit. He knew certain things wouldn’t go unnoticed by most adults. An example being no pictures or frames adorning his walls or tables. No books, magazines or DVDs. No mess, no papers laying about. Not even something to indicate he worked with pokemon or worked as a gym leader. Sterile, perfected, conditioned to fit Raihan’s image.

”Glad you like it, Hop.” The boy smiled a little when Raihan said his name instead of kid or lil guy.

The older male had turned on a soft light. Hell, none of the light in Raihan’s was strong, he could’t take the sharp pain it bore into his eyes. Made it hard to relax or concentrate, he had told Leon when asked why his lamps where so darn dim. 

It was no lie but his words had carried more to them.

After exploring Raihan’s apartment, except for his bedroom as it seemed rude, Hop went back to the livingroom, watched as the tall man sat on the couch while placing two cans on the coffee table. He looked tired, Hop thought. 

Hop mimicked Raihan and took a seat. 

Hop didn’t come here just to fawn over Raihan’s stuff, they both knew. 

“Sorry if I am too nosey, your place is just really cool.”

Raihan worked hard to keep his facial expressions stable and body language normal. An oozing pool of sludge was filling in his gut. He had felt his groin harden the second they past the threshold, but not enough for others to observe. Concentrating as to not let his mind wander.

“S’alright, Hop. No need to apoligize,” he spoke as he managed to smile.

“You know,” Hop inhale, eyes looking for something to stay at but came to look at Raihan’s cyan eyes. The gym leader thought he may never see anything cuter than Hop being right there, eyes big on Raihan and in a slightly oversized turtleneck sweater hiding his tiny frame.

“I really like Gloria. I-I took her on dates and we have held hands and kissed a bit,” he spoke as his face grew redder.

Over the last couple of months with the gym challenge, Hop and Raihan had been texting, without anyone knowing. Hop asking if girls wanted flowers or pokeballs, whether he and Gloria should camp together or if it would be too bold. There was not a single piece of dirt in it, no sexual underlying meaning, nothing that indicated that Hop wanted anything but romance.

So fucking innocent.

“I’m unsure what I should do now. I don’t care if I win or lose to Gloria, not one bit, I will still like her!” Raihan just watched as Hop spilled his heart, Arceus bless him.

“I’m.. unsure if she likes me back the same.” Hops eyes on his own hands, fidgeting.

Raihan turned slightly to Hop, hoping the sound of his movement would drown the sound of his heavy swallowing.

“Did you use the Leon technique?” He asked with a smirk.

Hop nodded shyly but smiled back. They both knew how dumb  Leon technique sounded.

“If you want to try something new..” Raihan trailed off as in thought, acting as if he didn’t already know what to say.

”Have you used tongue yet?” the neon on Hop’s cheeks indicated they had not.

”N-no not yet. I-I wanted to once but got too scared I would mess up.” He said as his shoulders slumped down.

As fucking awful the situation was, the excitement in Raihan’s body made him higher that the coke had earlier. He felt his rationality waver as he thought his next moves through.

“How about I teach you,” Raihan kept calm as Hop’s head shot up looking at him with a slight unease.

“I won’t say a thing to you girlfriend.”

”Isn’t... that cheating? And-, you’re..” He could see a wave of thoughts going through Hop’s head. 

“A n adult? Yeah but it’s fine really, we are both guys. It’s not like we are gonna keep kissing behind her back. You want to be better at kissing for her sake, right?” A toothy grin followed.

Hop calculated, the pros and cons swirling in his head and the older male saw him like an open book.

“...Okay.” 

It took every inch of self control for Raihan not to jump the kid right then and there. Already having pictured Hop bent over a table, screaming for help.

“C’mere then.” He gestured for the teen to sit closer and the boy did.

“Girls like when you take control, makes their knewws weak,” Raihan continued.

He slowly took hold of Hops jaw, gently. Tried not boring his nails into the flesh till blood poured out.

The older male leaned in as he watched Hop closing his eyes, trembling.

“Relax,”

He pressed his lips to the small mouth, putting a bit of pressure on them. A jolt of arousel grew in his groin as he felt Hop nervously kissing back.

He imagined how often Hop and Gloria must had practiced with the knowledge he had given the kid. He, of all people, was the one who taught Hop these things. 

They kept kissing for another fifteen seconds till Raihan felt the smaller male’s breathing hotter through his nose.

The teen gave a startled muffle as a wet tongue pressed against his lips. Raihan’s hand on Hop’s jaw did not move as it kept him in place.

Hop opened carefully his lips so Raihan’s tongue could roam his mouth. He took in every movement, felt how Raihan searched for his tongue, and as he had collected enough courage, Hop tried mimicking the moves the other taught him.

A small moan, nothing more than a vibrating mufflle in Hop’s throat, had the boy pull from the kiss and looked at Raihan with fear displayed on his face.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to- “his trail of words broken off as Raihan went for Hop’s mouth again, Hop letting out a yelp. Raihan saw it. He had glanced at Hop’s pants for a second only to notice a bulge in them. Raihan was aware that it was a very involentary boner, Hop’s body betraying him. Nothing more than youthful hormones reacting to what they were doing.

This was it. The dam that once held all of Raihan’s retained sexual desires had been destroyed and holy fuck his dick was hurting so much.

Raihan pressing their mouths together harder, he knew the boy would pull away again. Small hands on his chest, a futile attempt at pushing Raihan’s weight off. Raihan’s large hand on Hop’s jaw was firm, rendering the boy unable to pull away or turn his head. Desperate sounds vibrated on Raihan’s tongue and his desire grew.

Raihan had pressed Hop down on the couch with his weight and his free hand on the boy’s chest. 

Raihan kept their mouths like that for a good while as Hop continued squirming under his body, then bore his nails into Raihan’s arms.

_ I’m fucking doomed, so deep in shit. _

He sucked at Hop’s tongue, wanting to swallow it whole. Screams in the room echoing now that Raihan’s mouth didn’t completely cover Hop’s.

_ Someone stop me. _

Raihan’s hand cupped Hop’s groin, feeling the hard member through layers of fabric.

_ Arceus, save me from my own rot. _

He pulled his face away, but only enough to put the hand once on Hop’s jaw over the teen’s mouth. He leaned closer to Hop’s ear.

“Don’t scream, okay? You wanted this, that is why you went up here with me. You want me.” 

Hop tried to shake his head, tears building up in his eyes.

“Then tell me what the _fuck_ this  is.” Groping Hop’s groin a little rougher at the last bit. 

Hop let out a muffled yelp under Raihan’s hand. Then a choked sob.

“Shh, shh, shh.. Hop, I’m gonna teach you something real good, okay? You will feel amazing, alright?”

Raihan lowered his body onto Hop’s fully, pressing his hard cock at Hop’s pelvis. Hop tensed at the sensation of something large pressing into him. He knew what it was, what it meant.

Raihan kissed Hop’s neck, bit into the skin, tasting the slight sweat that began to built as fear had taken over Hop’s body.

Raihan knew this could only be done once, never would he have a chance again. How would he make the best out of it? Tie the kid down? Drugging him so he was relaxed? Maybe a couple of hands around Hop’s throat would look beautiful.

No. None of that. He wanted something nicer, not as rough. How many nights had Raihan pleasured himself as he imagined the moans Hop would make? Sounds of pleasure from a boy who had experienced nothing. That was it, the scratch that would take care of Raihan’s itch.

The large hand over Hop’s mouth moved as Raihan thought it would make it easier for the teen to breathe. Hop gasped and sobs followed.

“You misunderstand, Raihan! I-I didn’t come here for this! Please, let me go, I want to go home.” Desperate words, Raihan thought.

“You need to take care of this first,  _Hop_.  Or people may stare.” Raihan sounded almost playful. Almost.

”I will take care of you, make you feel good,” Raihan lowered himself onto Hop’s pelvis. He senses Hop felt him.

“Don’t scream, don’t move and don’t cry. Otherwise I will tell that little  girlfriend of yours how you begged to be let into my apartment,”

”No..”

”How you begged for the best gym leader in Galar to  fuck you,” Hop tensed at the word fuck being spoken.

”She won’t believe you! She knows I will never do something like that!” Hop began hitting and thrashing though it came quickly to an end, as one large hand grabbed both of Hop’s smaller ones and pinned both above his head, completely overpowered.

“Really? So your words over an adult’s, not to mention a gym leader? Your words over mine as I tell her how it was me who taught you to kiss? And while dating, came to me again asking for more only to get hard? I don’t think so.” Raihan spoke in a low, poisonous voice.

The seed of fear was planted. 

“She will- she...” stumbling over his own words was a cute display to Raihan.

Raihan’s voice was so low anything else would have drowned out the words, “She won’t know a thing if you let me make you feel good.”

For a moment they went silent. Hop was shaking deliciously under the other’s weight. Silent tears running down two red cheeks. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. 

Raihan loosened his grip slightly, “stay still,” he rose from Hop’s body while letting go of the wrists. On his knees, looming over Hop’s still body to take the view in. Raihan’s hands went under the fabrics of Hop’s sweater and shirt until a tan chest was in sight.

Raihan shuddered under his breathe, “oh, Arceus..” 

Hop was  so small. Like a little pathetic bird. Hands on each side of Hop’s ribcage, almost engulfing the intire thing. If Raihan were to squeeze now, he imagined how the ribs would shatter under his might, how spiky bones with stab organs and-

“I’m sorry, Raihan..” 

Raihan saw the boy had covered his eyes with one arm, sobbing.

Hands still tight around the ridiculously small frame under him, going up and down as Hop breathed quickly. Raihan relaxed his grip but only to start letting his hands ghost the soft skin. 

Feeling hopeless, he went down and placed a kiss on Hop’s stomach. “Hop, there’s something wrong with me.” 

Hop didn’t answer, only tensed when he felt lips at his stomach.

“I have wanted you for months,” he continued placing kisses.

“I have something rotten in me, Hop.” His words sounded almost like a plea.

“I’m so sorry...”

He bit into Hop’s hip bone which brought out a distressed whimper.

Trained fingers opened the front of Hop’s pants and in one motion pulled both pants and underwear down.

The dark filth was completely in control of Raihan. He no longer thought anything wrong of what he did, what he was about to do. The oozing pool in him had overflown long ago, contaminating all of his walls. Seeing Hop’s violently shaking body, from fear and the cold air hitting his body, it did nothing to Raihan. It just was.

Raihan grabbed Hop’s small, hard cock, already leaking. He was by all means still a 13 year old. Hop shuddered as he whipered, a warm embrace of his sensitive spot, a place no one but himself had touched. Raihan lowered his head next to Hop’s neck. Hop whispering no’s and don’ts as the older male kissed and sucked at the tender skin on his neck. Raihan moaned. The scent of warm skin almost enough to make him cum.

He started pumping Hop in slow strokes, making Hop twitch every now and then. Whimpers and choked moans escaping his lips. 

Hop pulled his arm over his mouth to stop the sounds from escaping, to Raihan’s annoyance.

He tried removing Hop’s arm with his free hand, “No, moan for me. Let me hear you feel good, okay?” 

Now, with enough precum to lubricate Hop’s dick, Raihan quickened his strokes.

Hop gave the most amazing gasping moans, way better than what Raihan had imagined. Small spasm vibrated on Hop’s lower half, he was close. Hop’s other was hand no longer over his head but instead gripping Raihan’s clothed shoulder.

with a shaky voice Hop pleaded, “please,  please,  don’t make me..make me-“ as he spilled in Raihan’s hand with a high pitched moan, thrusting into it in order to ride out the last of his climax. Droplets of cum dripping down to his stomach.

Raihan watched as Hop’s chest frantically went up and down, the last spasms leaving the small body.

Gasping for air, Hop tried pushing Raihan away.

“On you stomach.”

Hop’s eyes was wide in disbelief, “you-you said I could go when you were done! You said-,”

“On your stomach now or I will fucking gut you!” 

Hop’s lower lip trembled, face in a grimace of hurt and disgust. Eventually, after a few sobs, he turned onto his stomach, presenting his naked butt. 

Now Hop was just plain out crying, “please don’t hurt me,” between every breathe. 

As if he had done it a million times before, Raihan took his cum slicked hand and pressed fingers into Hop. 

“PLEASE DON’T HURT ME, PLEASE DON’T HURT,” frantic, as panic took hold of Hop’s voice. 

The insides were soft, clenching around Raihan’s fingers. What a display he had in front of him, he thought. 

Raihan worked the hole till it started to loosen. He searched, however quickly found what he was looking for by the sound that escaped Hop, and kept kneading it with two fingers. The boy was sobbing and moaning all over again.

Unexpected, something stirred in Raihan again. Like a rough string tightening around his midsection. No, what the hell, he thought he had found what he needed! Please, don’t make him want more, not from Hop, not-

Fingers pulled so quickly from Hop’s abused hole he let out a high pitched scream. Hands on both of the youngster’s hips, raised to a higher angle. Hop only dared looking back for a second, horrified by what he saw. 

Raihan, like a mountain behind him, freed his own cock, huge and glistering with precum. The older male placed the tip against Hop’s entrance. Raihan had tears down his face. No emotions displayed other than what Hop briefly thought was sadness or maybe fear. 

Hop felt Raihan shudder behind him as he started to penetrate. Hop couldn’t breathe, nothing escaped his quivering lips as he felt most of Raihan’s length slip into him. It was burning.

Raihan shuddered again as he pulled out slowly. Hop was so small and tight, nothing of Raihan fit or was in scale of the teen’s body.

He put up a slow pace at first in order for Hop to relax around his girth. I didn’t take long for him to need more, he needed to go to that edge. He felt close, low yelps echoing in the room as he worked himself with Hop like a sleeve. 

He was so bloody close, ears ringing, blood rushing, heartbeat pumping against his ribs.

He tightened his massive hands around Hop’s small hip bones, digging far into the skin, quickly pulled out as he came, gribbed his cock and let his cum splatter on the tan back of Hop. Hop gasped at the sudden feeling of his insides emptying.

Raihan rode the last of his intense orgasm out in his own hand, grunting.

Both of them were panting heavily. Slowly, Raihan’s senses returned and he looked down. 

His hands shook violently as he realized what unforgivable act he had done. He saw Hop, now flat on his stomach crying, with Raihan’s seed on him. This was by all means a repeat, a desperate action to claw himself back to a situation he was in so many years ago. A memory he so intensely craved for. 

The person below him had been Raihan once. 

Except from the fact that Raihan stepped over a line, a line he himself had drawn when they had entered his apartment. The penetration should not have been a part of it, it really shouldn’t. It was not a part of his long cherished memory from back in the tent. Yet, his own rotting insides had demanded it, craved it. 

Raihan pulled off his tshirt and used it as a cloth, wiping away his cum on Hop, cleaning the boy a little between his legs as well. 

He noticed the boy not responding, Hop quietly sobbing. Raihan pulled his own pants up, rose from the couch and left the livingroom. He went to the bathroom and stood in front of his sink, a dirty shirt with drying cum on in hand, scanning himself for any emotion.

No needles, no knives, no oozing feeling in his gut, hands trying to claw at him, nothing. For now, he was free. His emotionless face cracked a twitchy smile, not in amusement but from having been beaten by his rotting filth. This time, he had failed.

As he let the shirt fall from his fingers, slipping back into reality, he made his way back to the livingroom. Hop was in his underwear again and pants at his knees. He froze as the older male reappeared, drawing closer. Hop snapped back to reality and quickly brought his pants up on his hips again, quick steps as he headed towards the small hallway he had entered through not long ago.

He stopped as Raihan’s hand grabbed his arm and Hop gave the man a fiery grimace as he turned to face the towering male, ”Don’t fucking touch me!” 

He was about to scream all the nastiest profanities he knew but stopped, watching Raihan’s face.

He was crying. Raihan slowly brought himself to his knees, looking up at Hop even though he still reached the boy’s chest. 

The hand on Hop’s arm slid down to a small, dainty hand. Raihan took and placed it against his cheek, Hop’s palm getting moist from the tears.

“Please, Hop.. _Please_.. Don’t tell anyone, I am begging you. I am so sorry.. I will do  anything .”

Hop was so confused. This man had threatened him not long ago, raped and defiled him, and now on his knees begging for forgiveness. However, there was one thing he was sure of,

Raihan was a fucking psycho. Absolutely mental. Bloody _disgusting_.

and yet, at the pitiful sight of Raihan sobbing into his hand, Hop felt sorry for him. Like an abused pokemon that had snapped at its owner, only to feel regret shortly after, cowering in shame. 

Had Hop really sent the wrong signals? Had he really lead the man on, making him think Hop wanted to sleep with him? 

Hop slowly removed his hand from Raihan and the older male let him. Quickly without warning, an almost ear piercing slap rung the room. A red handprint growing over the skin, pounding to the beat of Raihan’s heart, his eyes in shock as he looked at Hop.

“Don’t ever come near me again. Or Gloria.” 

Before Raihan could even think of reacting, Hop had run to his shoes, not even bothering putting them on and stormed out the door.

Left sat Raihan on his long legs, in awe.

His hand touched his stinging cheek. He felt himself blush heavily, eyes tenderly looking at the now wide open door.

This boy was his doom.

**Author's Note:**

> The circle never ends.


End file.
